1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a remote controller, a method of setting an operating mode thereof, and a method of determining a host device, and more particularly, to a remote controller to control various host devices, a method of setting an operating mode thereof, and a method of determining a host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as various audio/video (AV) devices have become widely used, the various AV devices each include a remote controller, and a user uses various remote controllers to control each respective AV device.
Because different remote controllers for the various AV devices have different buttons, it has become difficult for a user to recognize the functions of the various remote controllers, and also to distinguish the remote controllers for each AV device.
To solve the above problems, universal remote controllers have been developed to control various AV devices using a single remote controller. However, such universal remote controllers have disadvantages such as difficulty in distinguishing different operating modes to control each AV device, an increased number of buttons, and users not being able to clearly determine the function of all the buttons.
Accordingly, a method of conveniently using a remote controller having various operating modes is required.